High School Musical: Riella Cruz
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: Ever wondered what would of happened if Gabriella Montez had a cousin that went to East High with her? Meet Riella Cruz, softball fanatic, straight A Pluses, and amazing hair. She hangs out with the jocks AND the nerds at the same time! Read as Riella takes a part in HSM. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**_Riella Cruz is Gabriella Montez's cousin and Gabriella and her mom move in with Riella and Riella's mom._**

 _At The Cruz/Montez Residence..._

"I'm so happy you're here, Gabi!" said a short Latina. She stood 5'6, had short, black, loose curly hair, olive skin, a heart-shaped face,and whiskey-colored eyes. The Latina was wearing a long-sleeve, sea-foam green shirt, black pair of Nike running shorts, and white Converse. She was walking into a room.

"I'm happy, too, Riella." replied Gabi. Gabriella had, long, black, curly hair, olive skin, an oval-shaped face, chocolate-brown eyes, and she stood at 5'7. Gabi was wearing a plain, light purple shirt with a pair of gray sweat pants and black Converse. She followed Riella into her room. Riella sat down on her bed and watched Gabriella look around her room.

In her room, Riella had a lot of things related to softball. Several frames with softball quotes like the one above her bed. It was her with her back facing the camera, her number 7, her in her red, white, and black Wildcats softball uniform with the picture faded with the quote, "Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game" from Babe Ruth. Across from her bed was her uniform from freshman year in a frame on the wall. With it, it had a pennant flag that said "WILDCATS" and her softball hair bow. Her walls were painted a maroon. Her floor was somewhat clean as the only thing on it was her cleats and bat bag. Riella's desk was cluttered with pens, pencils, and pictures of her friends and her family.

"So, how nervous are you about starting a new school?" Riella asked her cousin.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, not really. Seeing as I've changed schools so many times. I just don't want to the "freaky science girl" again."

Riella smiled at that. "You don't have to be. You can just focus on your grades until you're settled, then you can decide what you want to do."

"You say it like it easy." Gabriella exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Riella replied slowly.

"You already know what you want to do."

"It's only because I've been here my whole life, you are beginning to explore what you want to do. It's not a bad thing."

Gabriella sighed, "I know. I'll probably start thinking about what I want to do later on."

"Well, you'll be starting East High, and that school has a great Scholastic Decathlon. Principal Matsui will most likely be happy that he has a student who is a top scholar."

"Really, that's great!" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, but he's really happy now."

"Why?"

"Our school's varsity basketball team is going to the championship. It's like the first time in forever." said Riella. She was close friends with some people on the team, such as Zeke, Jason, and Zach. She, also, had a slight crush on Zach as well.

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is."

The two cousins talked until around 10 p.m., so that they could go to school the next day. After all, what could happen in the next few weeks?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guys, please review! I've gotten one in my PM. So, SHOUT-OUT TO wildcats2016! YOU'RE THE BEST!**_

 _East High Parking Lot..._

"Thanks for driving me to school Tia Maria!" said Riella to her aunt as the walked into the school lobby. Maria Montez offered to drive Riella, so she could talk with the school principal.

"You're welcome, Riella. I hope you have a good day back." Marie responded.

"I hope I do, too. I'll see you later." Riella hugged her aunt.

Then, she hugged Gabriella, "Have a great first day, Gabi. Remember, just take it easy for the next couple of weeks."

Gabriella nodded. "I'll try."

"That's good enough for me," Riella smiled, "well, I gotta go get a book out of my locker." She hugged her aunt again and set off towards her locker.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

At her locker locker, Riella needed to put her math book up and get her history one out. While in the process of getting math book out her bag, her two friends from softball came over to talk.

"Hey, Ri." greeted Alexa. Alexa stood at 5'8. She had long, shiny, blonde hair tied into a tight ponytail and light green eyes. Alexa had fair skin and was wearing a maroon tank top with a white cardigan, light blue capris, and white flats.

"I like your jeans, Ri." commented Alexa. Today, Riella was wearing a navy blue hoodie, white-wash jeans, and white Converse. Her short, curly hair was was in it's natural curls and her bangs were pulled to the sides of her head in braids.

"Thanks, Lexa. You look nice as well. You, too, Hallee" replied Riella.

"Thanks, Ri. What's up?" chimed in Hallee. Hailee was 5'6, like Riella, and had gorgeous, shoulder-length strawberry locks, pale brown eyes, and pale skin that showed her freckles. Hailee was wearing a light yellow shirt, a gray jacket, dark blue jeans and white Nikes.

"Besides my cousin, Gabriella, is enrolling into our school today, nothing much," Riella cheered.

"REALLY?!" exclaimed Hallee. It was very loud. Everybody in the hallway turned to look at Alexa, Hallee, and Riella.

After an awkward moment of silence, Alexa had enough. "Ignore us, please, and go back to what you were doing."

She said in a sort-of threatening way and everybody immediately went back to normal. They know better than to mess with a softball player.

"Yes, really, Hal. Now, don't be so loud." chuckled Riella.

"Where is she?" asked Alexa.

"She's at the principal's office. My aunt wanted to walk Gabriella in and get her settled. She, also, wanted to talk to Principal Matsui." confirmed Riella.

"Is she interested in playing softball?" asked Hallee. They were looking for more players, so that they can be added to JV softball. .

"No. She isn't interested in doing anything at the moment," commented Riella, while gettning her lanyard that has her student id and house key on it out of her locker, "Gabriella wants to get settled and caught up in school before she does anything. Anyways, she isn't interested in sports, she's more interested in her grades and Scholastic Decathlon."

"Oh," sighed Hallee and Alexa and it was the end of that conversation. They caught up on what happened on the past two weeks. Riella was helping her mom clean the house, so it looked presentable, Alexa went to Colorado for a family reunion, and Hallee went to her grandparents house in Santa Fe, New Mexico.

The school bell rang ten minutes later.

"Well, gotta go or Darbus will get on to me and make me work in theater for detention." complained Riella. She hated detention.

"Yeah, I got to go, too. Or Friar will give me a detention as well." commented Alexa.

Hallee nodded, "I'll see ya guys at softball this afternoon, right? It's the first practice for the year."

Alexa and Riella nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, unless I somewhow get detention." Riella declared, while laughing. Hallee and Alexa started laughing as well. They, then, said their final goodbyes and went their separate ways.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

While walking towards Ms. Darbus's for homeroom, Riella bumped into Zeke Baylor and Zach Montgomery. Well, more like they bumped into her. The two, being at almost 6 foot tall and still growing, missed Riella at her height of 5'6. At the collision, she dropped her history book and her binder that had her homework for all classes in it. As she fell, she saw both of the guys who were wearing Wildcats shirts and jackets.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you morons." smirked Riella, as she got back up.

"Sorry, Ri." "I'm sorry, Riella." muttered Zeke and Zach at the same time. Zeke picked up her history book and Zach picked up her binder.

"Thank you, guys," snickered Riella, "Anyways, how was y'all's break?"

The three started walking towards homeroom again. Zach put his arm around Riella's shoulders, and she blushed.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Non-stop b-ball practice until Coach Bolton and Troy left for their vacation." recalled Zeke.

"Yeah, and it's going to be non-stop practice til the championships." complained Zach.

"Wait, you usually love basketball. Is there something wrong with practicing?" taunted Riella. They normally teased her when she complained about softball towards spring and how long practices were getting.

"Haha, very funny. It's still fun, but I think it's because we're getting closer game is all." stressed Zeke.

"Hey, where's Jason. He's usually with you two?" remarked a puzzled Riella.

"He's already at Darbus's. Chad brought him along with him and Troy." Zach informed her.

"Oh," Riella nodded.

They continued talking about anything, but basketball, softball, and practice.

When they arrived at Darbus's room, Zeke and Zach let Riella in first.

"Ladies first." sassed Zach.

"How gentlemanly of you two," joked Riella.

"I know, right?" gloated Zeke as he held down a laugh.

Riella walked in with the two of them following and went to her seat. Zach sat in front of her and Zeke on the right. It was the closet that Zeke was going to get to Sharpay Evans, his crush or as every one knows her, the Ice Queen. She was all about herself and the Drama Club. Her twin brother, Ryan, was about the Drama Club as well, but he tried to make his sister happy by doing what she wanted. Jason Cross was talking to Troy Bolton, Varsity Basketball captain, about Troy's New Year's vacation. Chad was messing with his basketball that Darbus will somehow insult about two-to-three minutes into homeroom.

Riella noticed Gabriella come in through the door and go over to give Ms. Darbus her information. When, Gabriella turned around to look for a seat, Riella waved her over. When Gabriella walked by Troy and Jason, Riella observed that it looked like Troy stopped talking and looked at Gabriella. While the tardy bell rang, everyone got in their seats, except Sharpay, who quickly said hi to Troy and sat down. Gabriella whispered hey and sat down in the desk behind Riella.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays." annouced Ms. Darbus with her loud, dramatic voice.

"Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Bolton," Darbus reprimanded Troy for not being in his seat.

"Especially for our winter musicale," She droned on, " We'll be having singles auditions for supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads."

Chad made a disapproving noise and a thumbs-down.

Ms. Darbus was already on the way to getting onto Chad for the basketball, "Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena!" Chad started to put basketball up by trying to push it underneath his desk.

Darbus went on with the annoucements, "There is, also, a final sign-up for next week's Scholastic Decathlon competition. Chem Club president, Taylor McKessie, can answer all of your questions about that." Taylor raised her hand. Riella hung out with Taylor time to time.

Then a cell phone made a noise. "Ah, the cellphone menace has returned to our crucible of learning." Ms. Darbus brought out her cell phone holder that takes away phones, but was really an empty paint can. Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Riella had their phones out. Gabriella had hers out at last moment.

"Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones. And I'll see you in detention." Sharpay was flabbergasted, as was Ryan.

"Riella Cruz, I thought you were better than this," Darbus started, "cell phone now." Riella put her phone in the paint can.

"Yeah, I thought you were better than that, Ri." mocked Zach. "Mr. Montgomery, you'll be joining Ms. Cruz in detention" '

"Aw, man!" Zach muttered. Ms. Darbus went right by them without acknowledging what Zach said or that Zeke was snickering quietly beside them.

"We have zero tolerence of cell phones in class and we'll get to know each other in detention. Cell phone! And welcome to East High, Ms. Montez."

"Mr. Bolton, I see your phone was involved and I'll see you in detention as well."

"That's not a possibility, Ms. Darbus," Chad interrupted her, "we have basketball practice and Troy-"

Chad was interrupted by Darbus, "Ah, that'll be fifteen minutes for you, Mr. Danforth, count 'em."

"That'll be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high." mock-whispered Taylor.

"Taylor McKessie, fifteen minutes." Taylor gasped.

"Holidays are over people. Way over! Any comments? Questions?" Darbus exclaimed.

Jason, from the back raised his hand. "Jason," called Ms. Darbus.

"How were your winter holidays, Ms. Darbus?" Jason asked innocently. Everybody in the class groaned out loud. Even Ms. Darbus. Then the bell rang for class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Zach followed Riella out of Darbus's classroom.

"Thanks for getting me into detention." sighed Zach.

"Aw, it wasn't my fault that I decided to mock Darbus," mocked Riella. "If anything, you didn't want me to be alone."

"I don't think you would've been alone with your cousin there."

"Well, you never know." Riella smiled at him.

Zach looked over at Troy and Gabriella, "Do you think they know each other?"

Riella looked at two. "I don't know, I'll find out later."

Zach seemed to take this as an answer. "Okay," he offered his arm to her,"to history class, m'lady?"

Riella smiled at Zach and blushed, "Yes, we may." She took his arm and walked towards their history class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _In the hallway next to the auditorium..._

"Gabriella, do you know Troy Bolton?" Riella asked her cousin. It had been bugging her since Zach brought it up to her after homeroom.

Gabriella looked nervous. "Yeah, I met him at the young adult party at the ski lodge Mom and I stayed at on the way here."

Riella gave her cousin a knowing look. "Anything else?"

"We sang karaoke," Gabriella paused. "And..." Riella signaled for her to tell more."

"And that's all, we met on New Year's Eve. And he was a good singer."

"Nice! Well are you ready for detention?" She asked.

"Well, sort of."

"Don't worry, I won't make fun just yet." Riella reassured Gabriella, grabbed her hand, and led her through the auditorium doors.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I GOT THE DIALOGUE FOR DARBUS, CHAD, TAYLOR, AND JASON FROM THE MOVIE. IF I OWNED HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, I WOULD BE THE PROUDEST PERSON EVER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm looking forward to writing song lyrics. I hope this chapter isn't as long as Chapter 2._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN Riella Faith Cruz AND Zach Montgomery._**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _East High Auditorium..._

Practically just sitting down and messing around, Riella and Zach were trying their hardest not to laugh while painting the bottom of a set piece of the moon. It didn't help that they were watching Troy was messing with Chad in the tree set.

"Gold! More gold!" annouced Ms. Darbus as she walked by somebody and towards Gabriella, Riella, and Zach.

"Paint, paint. Le's go people." Darbus demanded. After she passed Gabriella, Taylor went over to Gabriella as quickly as she could.

"The answer is yes!" Taylor burst out.

Gabriella had a confused look, "Huh?"

"Our Scholastic Decathlon has it's first competition next week and there is certainly a spot for you." addressed Taylor.

Riella looked up and noticed something in Taylor's hands, "Taylor, what is that in your hands?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor's hands, realized the paper was about her being a genius wiz-kid, and gasped, "Where did those come from?"

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" questioned Taylor.

"Of course not." responded Gabriella.

"Oh," Taylor realized. "Well, we'd love to have you on our team. We basically meet after school everyday."

Gabriella sighed. "Please?" begged Taylor.

"I need to focus on the curriculum here before I decided to join any clubs." Gabriella informed Taylor.

Sharpay sauntered over,"But what a great way to get caught up? Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Taylor."

Riella stood up to join the conversation, but was interrupted by Darbus coming over.

"So many new faces in detention today. I hope none of you make a habit of it, but the Drama Club could always use an extra hand."

"I'd rather be at softball practice than here," muttered Riella quietly, but not quiet enough because Ms. Darbus still heard her.

"Ms. Cruz, because of that comment, you'll be helping me out during the musicale auditions tomorrow."

Zach was laughing quietly on the right side of the moon. Riella gave him a a death glare before answering.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus." grimaced Riella.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was about fifteen minutes later when Coach Bolton came running into the auditorium.

"Where's my team, Darbus?"Everybody on the stage stopped what their doing to look at Coach Bolton. He, then, noticed Troy and Chad in the tree set. Zach was right there next to it, helping Troy mess with Chad, snickering quietly.

"Why the heck are those two doing in a tree?" He said angrily. He looked quite ridiculous while saying this. Riella wanted to laugh at it,but she was already struggling with holding back her laughter from Ms. Darbus's lecture about cell phones and the problems with them.

Darbus turned around and looked at Coach. "It's called crime and punishment, Bolton. Anyway, a proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul." She saisd dramatically.

Coach Bolton was getting angrier by the second, but he spoke calmly. "Can we talk? Please?" Coach begged.

Then he turned his attention toward the three basketball players. "And you three, in the gym. NOW!" He exclaimed.

Zach and Troy quickly woke Chad and pulled him out of the tree and headed toward the exit in the back of the auditorium. Darbus and Bolton quickly left right behind them. Probably to go complain to Principal Mastsui, it's what they do all the time.

"Well, since Darbus will probably be back long after detention is over, I'm gonna head out." stated Riella quietly.

'Where are you going?" asked Gabriella.

"I have a softball practice to get to." responded Riella. She was already halfway towards the exit.

"You can't leave! Or I'll tell Ms. Darbus." said Sharpay sternly.

"So, what? Go ahead and tell her! My punishment can't get any worse." concluded Riella as she headed out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _At the East High Softball Practice field..._

"Cruz, you're late!" hollered Coach Wilcox.

Riella ran out onto the fields wearing a vibrant red tank top that said "Wildcat Softball' with her last name and the number seven on the back, a white undershirt, a black sports bra, black softball pants, white Nike socks, and her red Nike cleats. Everyone one the team wore basically the same thing. Her hair was brought back into a ponytail. Riella ran towards Coach Wilcox.

"Sorry, Coach. Ms. Darbus gave me detention." She said.

"Her detentions usually last until 5. How did you get out so early?" questioned Coach Wilcox.

"Coach Bolton had three players in Darbus's detention. He came to get them, she responded, and he asked her to talk in Principal Matsui's office, where it usually ends up."

"So, you snuck away as soon as possible, didn't you?" The softball coach suggested.

"Literally only seconds after they left. Someone threatened to tell Darbus that I left. I didn't care, I'm already helping her with the winter musicale auditions." Riella informed the coach.

"Okay, then. As long as it doesn't affect softball practice anymore, you got it?" Coach Wilcox warned.

"Yes, ma'am." mock-saluted Riella.

"Just get out there, Cruz." joked Coach Wilcox.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After softball practice, Riella got her laynard with her home key, her gym bag full of clothes that she wore, her bat bag, and headed back to the school parking lot. She had to wait for Alexa to bring her car with Hallee to pick her up and take her home. The three usually went to Riella's house after practice to hang out. She saw Zach coming out of the gym doors, clad is red, sweaty basketball shirt and shorts. He was also wearing black Nike sliders.

Zach lifted his sweaty, dark, chestnut-colored head and looked around. His golden-colored eyes met Riella's whiskey ones. She saw his bright smile from a few feet away. Zach ran over to Riella to walk with her.

"Hey, Ri." Zach greeted heer.

"Hey, Zach." Riella replied.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, Ri, how was practice?" Zach questioned.

"Well, after I left immediately after you and Darbus, I literally ran to the softball fields, changed into this, was questioned by Coach Wilcox for being late. She also asked me how I got away from detention so soon." recounted Riella.

"Yeah, Coach Wilcox is a tough person to please." Zach noted.

"Actually, she laughed about it. She even cracked jokes about it during practice." Riella chuckled as Zach did the same.

They paused for a moment.

"How was _your_ practice?" asked Riella.

"Oh, it was horrible. After Troy, Chad, and I got in the gym, dressed for practice, Coach Bolton was back and made us run twenty laps around the gym. Practice, then, ended for everyone else about forty minutes ago. He made us do twice the normal amount because of we were in detention." He complained.

"Hey, it wasn't _me_ who mocked Ms. Darbus." She retorted.

"I know. But it was your fault that I decided to mock her." Zach clarified.

Riella slapped his arm, "Whatever!"

She started to walk of from Zach. She smiled to her self as she heard walk up behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said jokingly.

"But in my defense, you are a bad influence." He laughed.

"You jerk!" Riella exclaimed. They heard a car honk and looked in front of them. Alexa was here to pick up Riella.

"Well,my ride is here." Riella annouced sadly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Zach looked dejected. Before she walked away, Riella kissed his cheek and ran towards the car, getting in the back seat.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Alexa, Hallee, and Riella were messing around in the kitchen when Mrs. Montez and Gabriella walked in the front door and to the kitchen.

"Hey, Riella, how's it going?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Nothing much, Tia Maria, just filling my self with food." She replied.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" questioned Mrs. Montez.

"This is Alexa," introduced Riella, as Alexa waved, "She's my team's pitcher."

Hallee waved as Riella continued, "And this is Hallee. She plays third base."

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Maria, Riella's aunt.

"That's so great." Alexa stated and started a conversation with Mrs. Montez.

"And Gabriella, you met Hallee during math class." Riella commented.

"Yeah, I did. I forgot to mention that I love your hair." Gabriella complimented Hallee and they started talking about their classes.

Riella headed over to the cabinet and got out her favorite chips. White cheddar Cheetos. She had eaten about a handful when her aunt caught her.

"Riella Faith Cruz, why are you eating when we're going to eat dinner in a little while?"

"'Cause I'm hungry," Riella said, muffled by the chip in her mouth.

Everybody started laughing and soon Riella did, too, after she swallowed the chip.

Her mom came home during the laughing.

'What is going on here?" questioned Mrs. Isabell Cruz, while giggling.

"Nothing Mom."

"Nothing Tia Isabell."

"Nothing Mrs. Cruz"

"Nothing at all, Mrs. C"

After those responses, Isabell looked at her sister for an explanation.

"Gabriella and I were talking to Riella's friends and Riella decided to get the cheetos down from the cabinet and eat them when we were going to dinner soon." smiled Maria.

"Great! I'll never get away with anything anymore." Riella cried dramatically.

"Okay, put the cheetos up, _mija."_ scolded Isabell jokingly.

"Fine," pouted Riella, while everyone else laughed at her antics.

Alexa and Hallee stayed for dinner and talked with Maria and Gabriella before they had to go to home.

Then the whole family cleaned up the kitchen, the dining room, and said their good nights.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _ **Please, please please review! That's all I want is a review! Even if it's just ONE!**_

 _ **-Megara the Jedi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Today's chapter is going to deal with with auditions and we'll finally have song lyrics!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT Riella Cruz AND Zach Montgomery.**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _At the Cruz/Montez Residence..._

The next day, the day of the auditions, Riella and Gabriella had to ride the bus to school. Riella tried to get out of going so she didn't have to deal with Darbus. Mrs. Cruz convinced her to go by telling her that she would miss softball practice and that got Riella out bed. She had enough time to at least look somewhat presentable. She put on a simple, strapless, white dress with a skinny brown belt, flats that were the same color as the belt, and a blue jean jacket. Riella was glad that she left her bat bag in Alexa's car and that her workout clothes were washed at the school.

When Riella and Gabriella go to school, they agreed to meet up in homeroom, and Riella set off toward her locker to get her history book. She got there, unlocked it, and grabbed the book. She was about to close the door, when Zeke showed up with Jason. He closed it for her.

"Oh, my three favorite people in the world." said Riella sarcastically.

""Oh, you wound me." Zeke put his hand over her heart.

"It's my job." smirked Riella. They were joking around and making her laugh.

"Boys, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to homeroom." Riella moved her way around the three guys. She didn't get far from them.

Jason caught up to her and took her arm, Zeke on the other side.

"Mr. Baylor?" asked Jason.

"Yes, Mr. Cross?" Zeke asked back.

"I think that we should escort Ms. Cruz to our homeroom" stated Jason.

Riella took her arms back.

"Nobody is escorting anybody." Riella snapped and started to walk off again.

"I bet she would let Zach escort her to class." commented Jason jokingly. Riella stopped in her tracks.

Her face was full-on red. Riella turned around to see Zeke and Jason dying with laughter. Jason was close to falling onto the floor.

She huffed and stormed off toward Ms. Darbus's classroom.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _In the East High Auditorium..._

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized. Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey..." Ms. Darbus drifted off.

"Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence," She, then looked around at everyone in the the first few rows of the auditorium. Her eyes landed on Riella, her assistant for the period, who was rolling her eyes so hard, that Darbus though she was going to roll them out of her head.. Then, her eyes moved to Sharpay and Ryan, her star pupils.

"We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week," continued Ms. Darbus.

"First, you'll sing a few bars and I'll give you a sense of whether or not that the theater is calling," Ms. Darbus informed, "Better to hear it from me than from friends later."

"Our composer, Kelsi Nielson, will accompany you and will be available for rehearsals prior to the callbacks."

She looked around the auditorium again, "Shall we?"

The first person wasn't so bad, she just had to learn how to control her voice. She also forgot the words.

The second one had the lyrics written on his hand and was very nervous.

The third girl was a good singer, but she creeped Darbus and everyone else out with her constant winking.

The fourth one was singing opera. She wasn't bad at all. She just wasn't what Ms. Darbus was looking for. **(Get what I did there?)(1)**

A dancer came in after that. H e crashed into something on Stage Right.

The last ones were a duo. They were so disturbing that Ms. Darbus told them to go see a counselor.

Riella felt like she was just marking people off the list one right after the other.

Ms. Darbus, growing tired, annouced, "Sharpay and Ryan, I think it'll be useful for you to give us sense on why we gather in this hollwed hall."

Riella rolled her eyes at least twenty more times until Sharpay and Ryan

 _ **Ryan:** It's hard to believe_

 _That I couldn't see_

 _ **Both:** You were always there beside me_

 _Thought I was alone_

 _With no one to hold_

 _But you were always right beside me_

 _ **Sharpay:** This feelings like no other_

 _ **Both:** I want you to know_

 _I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

 _The way you do_

 _I've never had somone as good for me as you_

 _No one like you so lonely before I finally found_

 _What I've been looking for_

 _ **Ryan:** So good to be seen_

 _So good to be heard_

 _ **Both:** Don't have to say a word_

 _ **Ryan:** For so long I was lost_

 _So good to be found_

 _ **Both:** I'm loving having you around_

 _ **Ryan:** This feeling's like no other_

 _ **Both:** I want you to know_

 _I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

 _The way you do_

 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_

 _No one like you_

 _So lonely before, I finally found_

 _What I've ben looking for_

 _Doo Doo Doodoo_

 _Doo Doo Doodoo_

 _Do Do_

Everybody clapped for them. Some even stormed off. Riella was contemplating on doing both.

"Are there any last-minute signups?," Darbus asked, while looking around, "No? Good, done."

Ms. Darbus motioned for Riella to follow her. They were halfway towards the exit, when they saw Gabriella come towards them.

"I'd like to audition, Ms. Darbus."

"Singles auditions are long over and you aren't part of a pair, Ms. Montez." stated Ms. Darbus almost sorrowfully.

"I'll sing with her." said Troy as he came out of the shadows of the exit.

"Troy Bolton? The basketball player?" Ms. Darbus was astounded by it.

However, she quickly got over it. "I called for the pairs audition, and you two didn't respond. Free period is now over."

"But, she has an amazing voice-" Troy started.

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time." Darbus apologized and motioned again for Riella to follow her.

Riella gave them both a sad smile an saw them go help a fallen Kelsi. She, then, went to follow Ms. Darbus.

But, she felt that something amazing was about to happen.

"Ms. Darbus!' called out Riella.

"Yes, Ms. Cruz?" asked Ms. Darbus.

"Can we hold up a second, I want you to hear something."

"Alright, dear." Ms. Darbus complied.

 _ **Troy:** It's hard to believe _

_That I couldn't see_

 _You were always there beside me_

 _ **Gabriella:** Thought I was alone_

 _With no one to hold_

 _Both: But you were always right beside me_

 _This feeling's like no other_

 _I want you to know_

 _ **Both:** I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

 _The way you do_

 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_

 _No one like you_

 _So lonely before I finally found_

 _What I've been looking for_

"Oh, my goodness." gasped Darbus.

"Good job, Gabi." whispered a shocked, proud Riella.

Darbus headed towards the light and called out, "Bolton! Montez! You have a callback."

Gabriella and Troy just stood there.

"Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Please, work on it with them." Troy wasn't talking or moving at all.

"Riella, follow me so we can put up callbacks."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 **(1) Get it? Cause they were singing _"What I've Been Looking For."_ Sorry I didn't mean put it there and when I realized what I did. I couldn't stop laughing.**

 **Anywho, please, leave a review! I was all smiley today because of the 2 from last night. Thanks for the criticism from a random Guest and wildcats2016. And to those who favorited and followed, I LOVE Y'ALL!**

 **-Megara The Jedi**

 **May the Force Be with You!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N At the bottom!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HSM RELATED EXCEPT Riella Cruz AND Zach Montgomery.**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A horrific, bloodcurdling scream filled the hallways of East High, making the students and faculty freeze in their steps. As Riella Cruz walked around the hallways, putting up the callback sheets, she couldn't help, but smile. She knew the scream belong to the one and only, Sharpay Evans. Riella smiled as she looked at the sheet she just put up.

It had typed upon it:

 **CALL BACKS:**

 **Arnold and Minnie:**

 _ **Callbacks, Thursday 3:30 PM, Auditorium**_

 **Ryan Evans & Sharpay Evans **

**Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez**

It felt good to know that her cousin could possibly beat the Ice Queen. Riella, however, felt that something was going to go wrong, especially when the whole school hears about Troy trying out for the musical.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When walking towards on the way to her honors math class, Riella avoided the lobby because all the commotion about the musical was going on there. She was at the auditions and she was wanting to get the horrible, catchy song that everybody sang out of her head. Even when she was typing the information about the callbacks, she was humming the stupid song. She's sure she went home and played other songs on her iPod for hours until she went to bed.

She went and sat at her desk in the classroom. After she sat there for a couple of minutes with her head down, Riella realized that she had accidentally agreed to help Ms. Darbus with the callbacks. It was her punishment for leaving detention early the other day. She groaned internally, as more students filled into the classroom. The room was buzzed with the gossip of Troy trying out for the musical. When Gabriella came in and sat down in the desk next to Riella, the class grew silent as Mr. Hawkins called the class roll. Mr. Hawkins took this as a sign to start teaching a more advanced level of the math laws.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As Riella came into the cafeteria, she skipped the lunch line. It was unusual for her, but she didn't feel like eating. She walked over to Zach and Zeke, who were sitting on the table and stood by their table, where some cheerleaders and some other basketball players were hanging around. She hugged Zach, as she hadn't seen a lot of him that day. The "nerds" sat to the left and the "skaters" sat to the right. It was an unusually loud lunch. Everybody was talking about Troy and his secret about singing. Zeke got up and started pacing. Chad was sitting and talking to a baseball player. Zach and another basketball player were talking to a cheerleader sitting next to them. Zach and Riella exchanged hellos. Riella joined in the conversation.

 _ **Zeke:** You can bet_

 _There's nothin' but net_

 _When I am in a zone and on a roll_

 _But I've got a confession_

 _My own secret obsession_

 _And it's making me lose control_

 _ **Jocks:** Everybody gather 'round_

Everybody turned to look at Zeke. Zeke announced hesitantly to the group of jocks, jockettes, and cheerleaders,"Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake."

Everyone gasped and questioned it.

Zach looked at him in shock,"What?"

Zeke, more, proudly, told everyone, "I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pan-dowdy."

 _Jocks:_

 _Not another sound_

"Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee!" Zeke called out his goal. Riella patted him on his back before joining in.

 _ **Jocks:** No, no, no, nooooooooooo_

 _No, no, no_

 _Stick to the stuff you know_

 _If you wanna be cool_

 _Follow one simple rule_

 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_

 _Stick to the status quo_

 _ **Martha Cox:** Look at me_

 _And what do you see_

 _Intelligence beyond compare_

 _But inside I am stirring_

 _Something strange is occuring_

 _It's a secret I need to share_

 _ **Brainiacs:** Open up, dig way down deep _

The nerd, Martha Cox, then told her friends her passion, "Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!"

A redhead braniac asked,"Is that even legal?"

 ** _Brainiacs:_**

 _Not another peep_

Martha, looking dejected, added, "It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework."

 _ **Brainiacs:** No, no, no, noooooooooo_

 _No, no, no_

 _Stick to the stuff you know_

 _It is better by far_

 _To keep things as they are_

 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_

 _Stick to the status quo_

A skater-dude, with long hair covered by a beanie, decide to join in by telling his secret.

 _ **Skater-dude:** Listen well_

 _I'm ready to tell_

 _About a need that I cannot deny_

 _Dude, there's no explanation_

 _For this awesome sensation_

 _But I'm ready to let it fly_

 ** _Dudes & Dudettes: _**

_Speak your mind and you'll be heard_

The skater-dude told his group and anyone else listening, "Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!"

A friend of his congratulated him,"Awesome!"

Another friend looked confused, "What is it?"

The skater-dude gave an example by pretending to play a cello,

The friend who congratulated him, tried to guess what it was,"A song!"

The skater-dude just shook his head, "No, dude, it's like a giant violin!"

 _ **Dudes & Dudettes:** _

_Not another word_

The friend who questioned him asked, "Do you have to wear a costume?"

The skater-dude said proudly,"Coat and tie." He mimicked tying a tie.

His friend looked at him and shook his head.

 _ **Dudes & Dudettes: **_

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo_

 _No, no, no_

 _Stick to the stuff you know_

 _If you wanna be cool_

 _Follow one simple rule_

 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_

 _Stick to the status quoooooooo_

 ** _Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes: _**

_No, no, no_

 _stick to the stuff you know_

 _It is better by far_

 _To keep things as they are_

 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_

 _Stick to the status quo_

Everybody started to shrink and stand up straight when they heard one voice.

 ** _Sharpay:_**

 _This is not what I want_

 _This is not what I planned_

 _And I just gotta say_

 _I do not understand_

 _Something is really_

 ** _Ryan:_**

 _Something's not right_

 ** _Sharpay:_**

 _Really wrong_

 ** _Sharpay & Ryan: _**

_And we gotta get things_

 _Back where they belong_

 _We can do it_

 ** _Skaterdude:_**

 _Gotta play_

 _ **Dudes & Dudettes:** _

_Stick with what you know_

 ** _Sharpay & Ryan: _**

_We can do it_

 ** _Martha Cox:_**

 _Hip hop hooray_

 ** _Brainiacs:_**

 _She has got to go_

 _ **Sharpay & Ryan:** _

_We can do it_

 ** _Zeke:_**

 _Creme Brule!_

 ** _Jocks:_**

 _Keep your voice down low_

 _ **Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes:** _

_Not another peep_

 _No, not another word_

 _No, not another sound_

 _No_

 ** _Sharpay:_**

 _Everybody quiet!_

Everybody went silent when Sharpay yelled and they noticed that Gabriella entered the eating area.

Gabriella whispered to Taylor,"Why is everybody staring at you?"

Taylor whispered back,"Not me, you."

Gabriella asked her, panicking,"Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!"

 ** _Jocks, Brainiacs...:_**

 _Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no_

 _Stick to the stuff you know_

 _If you want to be cool_

 _Follow one simple rule_

 _Don't mess with the flow, oh no_

 _Stick to the status quooooooooooooo_

 _No, no, no_

 _Stick to the stuff you know_

 _It is better by far_

 _To keep things as they are_

 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_

 _Stick to the status_

 _stick to the status_

 _Stick to the status quo_

Everybody froze again and turned around slowly as Sharpay screamed. Gabriella's chili-cheese fries were on Sharpay's chest. Every single person in the cafeteria was trying not to laugh at the sight. They were, also, trying to not get in the way of Sharpay's fury. Ms. Darbus came over to the four and was trying to resolve the matter. Sharpay was insisting that Troy and Gabriella were trying to ruin the musical. Out of the corner of her eye, Riella saw Chad talking to Troy and taking him away from the drama and out of the cafeteria.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

While everyone in the school is coming out with secrets, Zach and Riella went and sat in the hallway.

"That was a madhouse in there." stated Riella. She couldn't be happier to get out there.

"Yeah, it was. Zeke bakes? I didn't know that!" Zach exclaimed. He felt like Zeke didn't trust him.

Riella saw right through him. "He trusts you, you know that. Everybody has a side that know one knows about."

Zach nodded slowly, before responding. "I get it. Everyone has something that they keep to themselves."

"That's right."

"I can't believe that Troy sings and Zeke bakes. Zeke could have been making me cookies!" said Zach. He would have to beg for him to make some later.

"I know right! He could've made me brownies instead of me making them myself." concluded Riella.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Any secrets that I should know before I assume anything?" questioned Zach.

Riella pondered for a few seconds, and declared, "I've been taking dance lessons since I was younger."

"Y-you can dance?" stuttered a shocked Zach.

"Yeah, it's been really helpful with softball." commented a calm Riella.

"Well, that's great."

"Anything you have to tell me?" requested Riella.

Zach leaned his head closer, "Not really anything major."

Riella could feel her heart pounding through her chest, but continued with the conversation,"Nothing at all."

Zach tilted his head as it moved closer. "You know all the big stuff."

Riella looked at the features of Zach's face as it got closer. She noticed fading freckles dusting his cheeks. Riella never really noticed them before. His shaggy, chestnut hair look darker up close and was barely brushing his eyebrows. His golden-brown eyes had flecks of green toward the iris.

"Do I?" She muttered, her pale pink lips barely moving.

"You're one of my greatest friends." Riella could feel his warm breath on her face and neck.

"Oh." Riella sighed.

Zach lowered his head a little more, closed his eyes, and his lips met hers. She closed her eyes as well and kissed him back softly. Riella was feeling currents of electricity run through her body. Zach was feeling like fireworks were going off.

Zach pulled away slowly, the need for air was great. He rested his forehead against Riella's. Their eyes still closed. Riella and Zach breathing the same air.

"You are the most important person to me." He whispered, grabbing her hand gently.

Riella nodded her head against his. She intertwined her hands. She her eyes

"What are we now?" Riella asked concerned. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't know what he wanted.

Zach opened his eyes to look at her. He stared at her whiskey-colored eyes with his golden-brown ones.

"I want us to be together. What do you want?" He didn't want to push Riella.

"I want us to be together, too." She murmured.

He blinked and looked at her again. "Then, we are together."

Riella nodded again and smiled at Zach. Zach smiled right back at her.

They stayed in that position until the bell rang, interrupting the brand new couple.

Zach groaned as he got up. He extended his hand to Riella, who took it gladly.

They hugged, Zach resting his chin on her head and Riella smelling his cologne, until everybody came into the hallway.

"I got to go to drama." Riella was groaning.

"Well, I have to go to math." stated Zach, laughing at his girlfriend's complaints.

He kissed her on the cheek and she stopped. Riella looked at him.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Zach reassured.

Riella nodded and looked as if Zach took her breath away.

"Go to class." He whispered in Riella's ear as he went by.

Riella looked behind her. She looked shocked. She got him to tell, well, rather show her, his secret.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _ **A/N: Hey, guys! Fifth chapter and I think it's going great!**_

 _ **ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HSM EXCEPT Riella Cruz AND Zach Montgomery! OR AS I CALLED THEM, Ziella!**_

 _ **Please, review! I love getting reviews, follows, and favorites!**_

 _ **-Megara the Jedi**_

 ** _May the Force be with You_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That afternoon, Riella went to practice. Today for practice, she was wearing a black tank top instead of the red one. The rest of her outfit was like normal. She put her bat bag in the dugout and put on her PRIZM sunglasses. They were pink shades with green holders holding them. As she ran out onto the field, Coach Wilcox blew her whistle.

"Get into your positions, varsity! The JV will be hitting and you'll be catching and pitching!" hollered Coach Wilcox while Coach Andrews told the JV players what was going on.

Everybody on varsity ran and got their gloves. The whole team had matching gloves. It was a plain black Mizuno glove. Then they all ran to their field positions. Hallee at third base, Alexa at the pitch, and Riella at shortstop.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They were already pitching through they JV the third time, when the coaches told the players that they had a meeting to go to, but that practice will be under the captain's, Reagan Jones, watch. Reagan usually let the practice come to a somewhat slow, relaxing pace this early in practice before the season started. Then the closer the team got to playing, the more she won't let anybody relax. As soon as the coaches left, Reagan let everyone take a break. That meant that Hallee, Alexa, and Riella were going to sit in the dugout and drink their water.

Riella sat down on the bench with her feet held up by the fence wall. Hallee sat on the right of her and Alexa on the left.

"Easiest practice so far." commented Hallee.

"Don't jinx it. It'll probably be the only easy practice then." chided Alexa while laughing.

The three friends sat in silence for a moment. Before Alexa started the conversation up again.

"So, Ri, what's going on with you and a certain basketball player?" Everybody gathered around the three as if they wanted to know some gossip. Riella's cheeks burned with heat and the skin seemed to darken into red.

But, she decided to play it cool. "Which basketball player? I hang out with three of them." Riella stated.

"The one that starts with a "z," of course." said Hallee.

"Oh, Zeke? He's making me brownies because I asked him to,duh." responded Riella.

"No, Zach." commented a player named Anna Johnson, who was sitting right next to Riella's feet.

"Oh, um, we kissed after lunch." stuttered Riella as she blushed.

"Oh, really? Did it mean anything?" questioned Alexa.

"I hope so. He said that we are together, but what does he mean by that?" questioned Riella. This was her crush that she was talking about. She barely had enough time to figure out boys and their ways.

"I think that means that you and Zach are dating." laughed Anna.

"Really, you don't say? I mean besides dating."

"What do you mean, then?" asked Hallee.

"I mean, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" addressed Riella.

"I think you two are." replied Alexa supporting her friend.

The group sat in silence, before Anna brought up another subject.

"Did you hear about Troy and the musical?"

"Yeah, I did." commented Alexa, shocked.

"I can't believe it! Is he really able to sing?" questioned Hallee.

"Yeah, he can. I was at the auditions. I heard him myself." announced Riella. She sounded like she was tired.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Anna.

"I'm tired of all this Troy Bolton and the musical stuff. So, he tried out for it, big whoop." stated Riella.

"It's just never happened before. A jock doing something they've never done before." Hallee commented.

Before anybody else continued the conversation, Reagan called for practice to start back up.

Everybody got in their positions with Anna taking over Reagan's spot and a JV player taking her's.

Alexa started pitching and the JV batters started hitting. She, then, noticed a softball coming her way. Riella dove for the ball and caught it in her glove. She got up and threw it back to Alexa. Her clothes were now covered in dirt and dust, but she didn't care. This was the life that she loved. After a couple pitches, hits, and strikes, Riella noticed that Reagan wasn't watching the practice. Reagan was talking to a couple of boys. Riella ignored it to catch another hit. The batter was out and Riella smiled as she threw the ball back to Alexa again.

"CRUZ!" boomed Reagan from across the field.

"YEAH, JONES?" Riella hollered back.

"COME OVER HERE!"

As Riella ran over to Reagan, Reagan hollered for another JV player to play Riella's position.

"What's up, Reagan?" panted Riella as she got closer to Reagan.

"There are some people here to see you." motioned Regan as she walked away.

Riella looked up after Reagan went around to watch practice.

"Hey, Ri." said Zach as Riella walked out the gate.

"Hey, yourself." She responded to him.

Zach kissed her cheek and Riella blushed majorly. She noticed the other boys there and quickly stood up straight.

"Why are all of you here?" She questioned. Why would Zach, Zeke, Jason, AND Chad be here at the softball fields?

"We need to talk to you about something." answered Zeke.

"What is it?" Riella asked fearfully. There's no telling what these four want.

"We need your help with getting Troy's focus back onto basketball." stated Chad.

"Isn't he happy about doing the musical?" questioned the girl.

"I don't know, but he's ruining the status quo." responded Chad.

"So? How's that affecting you guys?"

"We need to win that championship and we can't do that without our team captain focused." said Jason.

"Why do you need my help? What could I do?"

"Well as a four-point-oh student and an athlete, we want you to put your sense into it." acknowledged Zach.

Riella stood silent for a moment, thinking. The four basketball players looking at her hopefully.

"You need to talk to Taylor McKessie." Riella informed them.

"Why?" asked Zeke.

"She's the head of the Scholastic Decathlon team. During detention the other day, she confronted Gabriella about papers talking about how smart Gabriella is. Taylor said that a spot for Gabriella on the team will be there if she wanted it." Riella clarified.

"Okay, guys, looks like we're going to the chem lab." Chad said while shuddering slightly.

"I would advise against it."

"Why, Ri?" asked Zach.

"All I want you guys is to think about this: Why ruin Troy's happiness? Is it really affecting you if he does the musical? And don't come up with something for the game, alright?" Riella commented.

"We'll think about it. Come on guys." Chad motioned for them to follow him.

Zach kissed her cheek again.

"Have fun at practice." He smirked as he walked away.

"Oh, I will." She told him and turned around to return to practice.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 _ **A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for either favoriting or following this story, it really means a lot to me! Please, review!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HSM RELATED, I ONLY OWN Riella Criz AND Zach Montgomery!**_

 _ **-Megara The Jedi**_

 _ **May the Force be with You!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Riella saw Chad, Zeke, Zach, and Jason talk more than usual to Taylor and the Chem club. They had barely talked to the smart kids unless it involved them getting help on homework that they barely did. She soon realized that the boys went against her objections and just thought about the championship game and Taylor was most likely wanting to get a Scholastic Decathlon win. Riella wanted to voice her opinions, but kept her mouth shut as she wanted to see how this was going to go.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That day at school, there was going to be a pep rally. Riella wore her red Lady Wildcats warm-up jacket that had her last name and number on the back in white. She was also wearing a white Wildcats basketball shirt, and a pair of slightly ripped dark blue jeans, and white Converse. Her hair was up in a ponytail with curls, her bangs strategically placed because of her red bandana. It was going to be a great day.

It started all fine. Everybody was in Ms. Darbus's homeroom when the bell rang. It was the first time since the semester started. Basically all of the students were decked out in red and white, except Troy who wore a dark blue sweater and Gabriella who wore a mint-colored shirt. Riella was listening to the basketball players talk and was holding Zach's hand. Troy and Gabriella were sneaking glances at each other and Sharpay was glaring at them with all of her soul. Ryan just sat in his seat happily. Taylor was focused on the back of Chad's head as he spoke to Zeke, Jason, and Zach.

Ms. Darbus quieted everybody down, told everyone to get in their desk, and started droning on about school, drama cub, and the winter musicale announcements. Riella and everyone else blocked her out as they usually do.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The school schedule for the day was shortened so that the pep rally could be in the middle of the day and that everybody could participate. At the moment, it was some students study hall, which was right before free period. Everybody wasn't studying though. The art club was making spirit signs for the pep rally, some random students were putting on more red and white to show their spirit, and the chem club was walking quietly. The brainy teens had sad looks on their faces, while their president, Taylor, was looking very focused.

The basketball team was going in and out of the locker room except for Jason and Zach, who were on the lookout for Troy. They were actually just goofing off. Riella, being more mature than both of them, was put on actual watch duty by Chad and Zeke.

"Why are we watching out for Troy again?" questioned Zach.

Riella sighed exasperatedly, "More like I'm the one watching out for him, since you two are messing , we are watching for him so that you guys can convince him to just do basketball and not the musical."

"Oh yeah, I just forgot." Zach said while tossing the basketball to Jason, who caught it swiftly.

"How could you forget that important piece of information?" Riella asked sarcastically, not really hoping for an answer.

Zach caught the basketball after Jason threw it, and looked at Riella with a smile, "I was distracted."

"By what?"

"Your beautiful smile." Zach winked. Riella blushed and kissed his cheek.

"You are such a kiss-up." She stated, smirking, slightly hitting his shoulder.

"Yes, I am." Zach smirked right at her and tried to kiss her lips.

"Quit being adorable, it's kind of disgusting." said Jason, grimacing.

"Shut it, Cross." glared Riella.

"Yes, ma'am."Jason mocked her. She went to punch his arm, but Zach put his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

She tried to get out of his arms, but soon realized that it wasn't going to happen. Riella then settled for a very well practiced death glare. Jason blanched, skin paling to extremely white. He stepped far enough away to make sure that Riella wasn't going to do anything and nodded to Zach.

Zach slowly loosened his grip and turned Riella around.

"How about we talk about our date?" suggested Zach, nodding his head slowly.

Riella thought about it. They've already gone to the movies the past weekend, so what could they do now?

"Okay, where is the second date going to be at?" She questioned.

"I was thinking that it should be at the after party for the game."

"I've only gone to one of those and it was not fun. Remember, you were having a blast while I was fending for myself." She shoved herself away from Zach.

"No, what I remember was having a good time and you telling me the next day that you left about thirty minutes after we arrived."

"Hey, I couldn't stand being around morons who thought that girls were on good for looking pretty."

"That's understandable, but will you go to this party with us? The party will most likely be hosted by either Chad or Troy's parents or both of them." Zach said while pulling Riella toward him again to hug her.

Riella pondered this and was about to answer when Chad and Zeke came out of the locker room.

"Do you two need to be alone?" snickered Zeke. He was trying to cover up his laughter.

Riella noticed their current situation and pulled away from Zach's arms.

"No." She said quickly, feeling her face burn.

"Anyway, thanks for helping us out, Cruz." addressed Chad.

"It was no problem, Danforth." Riella smirked. "Now, if you guys may excuse me, I need to go find my teammates for the pep rally."

The guys said their goodbys and Zach kissed Riella on her cheek. Riella left quickly after the four basketball players disappeared into the locker rooms once again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Riella went outside to where the pep rally was being held. It was sunny that day and Riella was glad that she brought her black Ray Bans with her today. She looked around for Hallee, Anna, and Alexa and found them with the rest of the team. She went over there and sat down next to them. Her three friends looked at her with questioning looks.

Feeling awkward, Riella asked, "What?"

"Where were you?" smiled Anna knowingly.

"I was with Zach." Riella replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" questioned Hallee.

"Yeah, and we were with Jason, Chad, and Zeke, too."

"Oh." said Alexa quickly.

"We were just hanging out and Zach also asked me to go with him to the party after the basketball game."

"I thought you hated going to parties." stated Alexa.

"No, I just don't like the jerks who host them that's all."

"Oh, yeah." commented Hallee.

"Anyway, what time is this pep rally beginning?" asked Riella.

As soon as she asked that, the basketball players ran out, the cheerleaders started cheering, and the band played the school song.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Everybody was pumped up after the pep rally! The basketball team won the spirit stick, which was really a bigger version of a cardboard paper towel roll, covered in red paint with thinner white paint twirling around it. It also had white, red, black, and silver ribbon all over it.

Even though some students weren't really participating, every one was so happy. Some were really excited to get out of class, some were full of spirit and even went as far wearing red and white tutus, face paint, colored their hair, wear red or white hair extensions, bandanas, and etc. Others were showing school spirit, but weren't going all out, example the softball team.

The girls just wore a Wildcats shirt, their personal softball jackets, red and white face paint, and either a red bandana. Before study hall, Hallee, Anna, Alexa, and Riella met up and got their stuff together. They all had face paint, but Riella had white football paint and written on it in red was "Montgomery" on the right and on the left,"# 4." She didn't realize that it was there until Zach brought it up at the beginning of study hall. Riella also had a white bandana on her left wrist. Hallee had red and white football stickers on her cheeks, red on the right and white on the left. They said "Wildcats" on the right and "# 1" on the left. They made her pale brown eyes sparkle. Alexa only had white stickers on her cheeks and red extensions in her hair with a white bandana around her head making her blonde hair poof up.

Anna was a whole different story though. She was one of those students who went all out. She wore what the rest of the softball players did, and also wore a red and white tutu that was covered in silver sparkles. Her face paint was like Alexa's, but red and had "Wildcats" on both sides in white. The red made her baby blue eyes shine. Her caramel brown hair was bumped up in the front by her bangs, which was sprayed silver sparkles, and brought back into a sleek ponytail. A bright red and white bandana was placed right behind her bump. Anna also had white bandanas around her right wrist and left ankle. It was showing since she wore light blue capris today.

They all took selfies, group selfies, and a squad picture. Alexa, Anna, and Hallee made sure to get a picture of Zach and Riella. The couple was standing towards each other and holding hands. Zach's forehead rested on Riella's and they were smiling like crazy. The three friends knew that this could be a great birthday gift in a couple of months.

Soon, Mr. Matsui dismissed all of the students and faculty to their next period class. Riella took her time, walking hand in hand with Zach to her A.P. English and he'll continue onto Algebra II.

"So, I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Maybe, that is if you don't have practice." Riella smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'll text you."

"You better because all I have to do is homework and it'll suck without you asking for help."

Zach kissed Riella on her lips. It was gentle and over quickly, but not fast enough to not feel it.

"I'll see you soon." Riella murmured.

"See you soon." He whispered back and grasped her hand until he let go of it and went to class.

Riella watched him for a moment and headed into the class. She was happy until she saw Gabriella come into class looking like she was going to tear up.

"Gabi? Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Gabriella muttered quietly.

"What happened?" Riella wanted to know more.

"Troy happened." Gabriella responded.

"What did Troy do?"

"It turns out that he didn't want to do the musical after all." Gabriella told her.

Riella went over to her and hugged her tight. She felt her good mood slightly lessen. She pulled back and looked at her cousin.

"You know what?"

"What?" sniffed Gabriella.

"We are going to have a movie night. Since you moved a lot, you probably haven't seen several movies. We are going to watch some, eat ice cream, and complain about everything in existence."

"That actually sounds very fun." Gabriella laughed.

"It's tons of fun!" Riella giggled.

The late bell rang and the two cousins reluctantly went to A.P. English.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

 **I based the information of the pep rally of my school's. Girls and boys show up in tutus, especially Pink Out!, which is Volley for The Cure. I also wanted to make the story more modern because I was like 7 or 8 when HSM came out.**

 _ **SHOUT OUT TO:**_

 **Biggesthsmfan (GUEST) for your ideas!**

 _ **May The Force Be With You**_

 _ **-Megara The Jedi**_

 **PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N AT THE BOTTOM! Remember, that I am making this modern so it could be easier to read and write it.**

* * *

Riella and Gabriella spent the next couple of nights watching movies in the living room. Even Mrs. Montez and Mrs. Cruz joined in after getting home from and changing into something more comfortable than a pencil skirt and a button-up shirt.

Riella was wearing a pair of Nike Pro's, black with little white polka dots, a black pair of Nike socks, and a light blue North Face hoodie. When she got home, she carelessly pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Gabriella had borrowed a pair of grey jogging pants from Riella. She was also wearing a white, long-sleeved Stanford shirt. Gabriella had left her hair down.

Mrs. Cruz and Mrs. Montez were wearing similar things. A pair of plaid pajamas, a baseball tee, and fuzzy socks.

The family of four was enjoying watching chick flicks and occasionally an action-packed or a comedy without any romance for Riella's taste. They watched movies such as, _"The Notebook," "Legally Blonde," "Dirty Dancing," "The Fault in our Stars,"_ and others. For Riella, it was _"Spaceballs," "Marvel's the Avengers," "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"_ (mainly to see Chris Evans), _"The Maze Runner,"_ _"Jurassic Park,"_ and _"Pitch Perfect."_

It was the routine to help Gabriella get over Troy and the musical. It somewhat made it easier for Gabriella and her family. Mostly Riella because she loved watching movies.

* * *

At school, Gabriella didn't speak to Troy. Gabriella would only glance at him with a defeated look, like her heart was broken. Troy looked at her the same way. However, Riella didn't know why he did it and she wanted to ask Zach, but it wouldn't change anything. The only people who could fix it were Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

After a couple of days of seeing Troy and Gabriella mope around, Riella snapped and called a group meeting during study hall with the basketball players and the chem club.

When everyone was settled, Riella spoke out.

"You guys are morons." She stated.

Everybody looked at her silently.

"You guys affected a friendship, so you can do amazing things for yourselves."

Chad got up to defend them, but Riella stopped him, "Don't even bother, Danforth." She was giving him a death glare. He shrank back slowly into his seat.

"What are you talking about, Riella?" asked Taylor.

"Gabriella is moping around and Troy is the same way."

"How though?" asked a chem student named Rachel.

"Make them change their minds. Insist on it. Try getting them to talk to each other."

"What if they don't want to?" questioned Jason.

"Convince them in some way. I'm just tired of watching Gabriella mope around."

Eventually the two groups started exchanging ideas, especially Taylor and Chad. Riella could've sworn that she saw Taylor blushing and Chad kept smiling even though this was about their two friends.

The bell rang letting the group know that it was free period and every one had somewhere to go. They said their goodbyes and went to where they were meant to be.

* * *

At home that night, while sitting down to watch, _"The Other Woman,"_ Gabriella was telling Riella how her day went. The two ordered a cheese pizza since their moms weren't home and were held back at work.

"It was weird. It was free period and Taylor and the chem club told me it was okay to do the musical. I told them that I didn't have to and we started our meeting."

"That's unusual. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." Gabriella replied and covered her legs with a white and navy blue quilt.

"Well, don't worry about it." Riella said as she grabbed her red, black, and white quilt that Riella's paternal grandmother made for her when she started softball.

They sat in silence until Mrs. Montez came home, Riella's mom being a secretary higher up meant longer hours on occasion.

"Hi girls." She called out while putting her keys in the bowl in the entry way.

"Hey." They replied. The girls paused the movie and moved around. Gabriella went upstairs to answer a homework question real quick, Riella and her aunt went into the kitchen. Riella got more Cheetos and Mrs. Montez was making herself something to eat. Riella also explained what happened today with Gabriella.

As Riella was walking back towards the hallway, the door bell rang.

"Ri? Can you get that for me?" asked Maria.

"Yes, _Tia._ " Riella answered back.

Even though she debated putting the bag of chips down on the table in the entry way, Riella went to answer the door anyway with the bag in her hand. When she had a grasp on the door handle, she twisted it and opened it to the sight of a nervous Troy Bolton.

"Hey, Riella."

"Um, hey, Troy. Why are you here?" Riella questioned.

"I need to talk to Gabriella. Is she home?" Troy responded.

"Um, I'll be right back." Riella said as she slightly closed the door. She leaned back so she could see her aunt.

" _Tia,_ someone's at the door for you." Riella said loudly.

Mrs. Montez put down the box of macaroni and came to the door.

"Thank you, _sobrina_." Maria took the door handle away from Riella.

Riella backed up a little bit behind her aunt, while Mrs. Montez opened the door a little farther to see who was at the door.

"Hello, Troy," Mrs. Montez said a little shocked,"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Gabriella, Mrs. Montez. Is she here?"

Riella heard a footstep coming down the stairs. She turned her head slightly and saw Gabriella on the third to the top step. Mrs. Montez happen to see her too.

Mrs. Montez turned to face Troy. "I'm sorry, but she's busy with homework and catching up in her classes."

"Oh. Mrs. Montez, will you tell her that I stopped by and that I'm sorry for what happen?" Troy looked crestfallen.

"I will." Mrs. Montez shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you." Troy said as he walked away.

Mrs. Montez shut the door and turned around.

"Okay, well, I'm going back to the kitchen to make me something to eat. Gabriella, you can in your room. And Riella,..." Mrs. Montez trailed off, hinting about homework that Riella hasn't done yet.

"I will go to my room and do my homework." Riella said while smiling and headed up stairs to her room.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, with an English essay, rough drafts, and outlines surrounding her legs on the sheets, Riella was barely paying attention to the essay. She kept looking around her room. Her maroon walls were kind of bare except for the picture frames of her softball uniforms, pictures of her, her family, her softball team, and her friends. Riella had a white and black baroque chair in the corner opposite from the French doors leading to the balcony. The French doors had white curtains, but were tied back on each side with a black bow. Her maroon covered sheets and pillow cases were mostly covered by a black comforter. She also had mini chandelier lights for lamps.

While looking around her room, Riella wasn't thinking about in anything particular. In her silent wake, there was noise outside on the balcony. It woke Riella from her quiet daydreaming. It sounded like a thump. Like someone landed on the porch. She thought Gabriella was outside lounging because she heard the door in Gabriella's room to the balcony open. Soon, Riella heard a male voice singing.

 _"It's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

 _And now, looking in your eyes,_

 _I feel in my heart.._

 _The start of something new."_

It was silent for a moment. Then she heard the male talk again.

"It's a pairs audition, not a singles."

Riella walked over to the doors and looked out of them. Gabriella and Troy were holding hands and Gabriella was also holding song lyrics.

 _This is going to be great,_ Riella thought as she backed away slowly towards her bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm proud to say that I'm glad I finished this chapter, it was killing me because I couldn't finish it on my birthday for y'all! (My birthday was on November 14th.) I couldn't finish also because my laptop quit working completely and my internet stopped working for about the last two weeks.  
**

 **SHOUTOUT TO: SammiJo13! Thanks for reviewing and part of the motivation to update was partly because of your review!**

 _ **-Megara The Jedi**_

 _ **May the Force be with You! (18 more days til Star Wars: Episode VII: The Force Awakens)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N IS AT THE BOTTOM!**_

* * *

Things had gotten better since Troy and Gabriella made up. The nerds and the jocks were getting along better than ever. Troy and Gabriella practiced after school, after basketball practice, and practice for the Scholastic Decathlon.

 _Tuesday, the week of Callbacks, Scholastic Decathlon, and the Championship game..._

Gabriella, Riella, Taylor, and Martha were standing outside of East High, in an area close to the entrance. They girls were near a ledge next to ledge with Riella sitting criss-cross and Taylor sitting, with her legs hanging off, on it and Gabriella and Martha standing in front of them.

Gabriella was wearing a light purple knit sweater, black skinny jeans, and Riella's tan ankle lace-up boots. Her ebony hair was down in natural curls, but pulled back away from her face. Gabriella went for the natural look for her makeup.

Taylor wore a maroon top that flaired out at the end, a pair of of dark blue skinny jeans, gold sandals, and gold bangles. Her bangs were pulled to the side. Taylor only wore eyeliner and mascara today. She usually only wore mascara.

Riella was wearing a black cardigan that went an inch or two past her red hip-hugging shorts, a white-and-black striped short-sleeved shirt, and white Converse high-tops. Riella was wearing her softball necklace that had a jeweled softball and her number on it. Her black hair was pulled up into a Dutch braid, but she had little curls falling around her face. She wore her usual eyeliner and mascara that she made sure was completely black.

Martha wore a maroon beanie over her permed hair, a white long-sleeved shirt, a green vest, a big multi-colored scarf, a pair of barely-ripped bue jean capris, and gray ankle boots. She had silver bangles and a silver watch. Her make up consisted of nude eyeshadow, brown eyeliner, and brown mascara.

The group of girls were waiting for some of the boys to show up. Jason had shown up to school already, but had to go to one of his classes to catch up on work and get some help.

"Why do the boys take so long to get here?" asked Martha.

"Because they are guys." responded Taylor.

"That and because none of them have their licenses yet." added Riella.

The four laughed for a couple minutes and then saw one of the school buses pull up. Several students poured out of the bus's door and the girls saw Zeke and Zach come out. The two boys were joking around, smiling wide as they laughed at something Zeke had said. Eventually, Zach saw the four girls out of the corner of his eye and motioned to Zeke. The two guys, with their longs legs, strolled over to the group.

Zeke was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a black plaid button-up over it, and grey Vans.

Zach wore a red-and-white baseball tee, grey distressed jeans, and red low-top Converse.

"Finally, some of you are here. I was starting to get bored with no one to make fun of." Riella smirked at Zach.

"Well, you didn't respond this morning to my texts, so I had to see what remarks you had for today." Zach stated as he got closer to Riella.

Zach's head, being the tall person he is, reached Riella's chest and was able to put his large hands on Riella's waist. She put her black-cardigan covered arms around his neck as she slightly leaned down to kiss him. He slightly lifted his chin up and met her lips halfway. It was soft, short, and simple. As they pulled away, Riella placed her forehead on his. After a moment, Riella lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe I didn't respond because I was getting ready for school, even though you sent the messages last night." She laughed.

"Then I'm sorry. By the way, you look beautiful today." Zach smiled as he turned around to join in the others conversation. Riella blushed hard as Zach leaned against her knees, resting his arms on her legs.

* * *

Chad had shown up about five minutes later, chilling next to Taylor on the ledge. He was wearing a black long-sleeved that said "I'D FLEX BUT I LIKE THIS SHIRT," dark blue jeans, and black Nikes. Jason had come back after catching up on his work and was now talking to Martha. Jason wore a blue jean button-up, khakis, and white Vans. Gabriella was talking with Zeke, Zach, and Riella. The group of friends were now waiting for one more. Troy Bolton was on his way as he rode the bus to school since his dad was a history teacher and needed to be at school earlier.

Riella was leaning her chin on top of Zach's head. She had put her input on the conversation with her friends, but she wasn't really paying attention. Riella looked out into the parking lot and saw a bus coming. As the bus stopped and the door opened, Riella looked at all the students exiting. Some were just some plain old students who were just going to class and not doing any clubs, others were jocks, and then she saw Troy coming off the bus. He looked around, saw the group of friends, and started heading over.

Troy wore a grey pull-over, distressed dark blue jeans, and grey Nikes.

"Hey, Bolton." Riella called out.

"What's up Cruz?" Troy responded.

Everybody saw him and then started to head towards the school entrance.

* * *

When inside, Troy stopped by the callback sheets that was at the front of the school. Next to him was Kelsi Nielsen, the pianist and composition writer for the musical coming up. The whole group stopped and looked at the callback sheet.

 **CALLBACKS HAVE BEEN RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY AT 3:30 PM!**

"That's the same time as the game!" exclaimed Zach.

"And the Scholastic Decathlon!" Gabriella exasperated.

The question of what they were going to do surrounded the group.

"This smells like a rat. I'm guessing Darbus." stated Chad.

"It's more like two of them and neither of them are named Darbus."

"Do you know something about this? Uh, small person?"

"It was Sharpay and Ryan. They convinced Darbus that it would benefit the Drama Club. But it's only going to benefit them. It was the only way to protect themselves." Kelsi ranted.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Zeke.

"We're not going to do anything, except sing. Maybe." answered Troy.

"I think I've got an idea." Riella spoke.

"What would it be?" asked Martha.

"I'll explain, but we'll need all of the Chem club and basketball team to do it." responded Riella with a grin on her face.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I wanted to finish this in time for Christmas or any holiday that my readers celebrate. That was my personal goal when I started this chapter on Friday going into my winter break from school. I passed all of my classes for the semester and finishing this chapter was a great way to celebrate that and Christmas. "I hope you all have splendid holidays" to paraphrase Ms. Darbus from**_ **High School Musical _and an earlier chapter, I believe that it was Chapter 2. Also, if you have seen the new_ Star Wars, _I am severely jealous of you! And, please, no spoilers!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL EXCEPT FOR THE BOOKS AND I HAVE RECORDED THE MOVIES._**

 ** _May the Force be with You!_**

 ** _-Megara the Jedi_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N AT THE BOTTOM**_

* * *

 _Wednesday, two days before Doomsday...  
_

 _Cruz/Montez Residence.._

Riella had woken up early, actually to continue planning her plan. As she planned, she decided to look nice for school. It took her a little bit to find an outfit, but she eventually settled for an outfit.

It was black shirt with a slight v-neck, a maroon skater skirt, black tights that were solid black until the middle of her thighs, and white Converse. She had teased her hair and kept it down in curls. It was also pulled back into a half-up ponytail underneath the bump from teasing her hair with a black ribbon. Her makeup was kept simple, with just black winged eyeliner and black mascara, and her jewelry was just a simple arrow necklace.

As she was getting her stuff together for softball practice after school, she couldn't find her neon yellow Nike socks. She needed them because today was practice.

"MOM!" Riella called out as she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

"Riella? What's wrong, sweetie?" Mrs. Cruz said as Riella entered the kitchen. She almost took her attention off of the eggs that she was frying.

"Have you seen my socks?" asked Riella.

"Which ones?" responded Mrs. Cruz, since Riella had a bunch of them.

"The neon yellow Nikes ones."

"I think they're in the dryer."

Riella practically ran to the laundry room and yanked open the door to the dryer. She immediately spotted the neon yellow socks among the other brightly colored socks.

"THANKS MOM!" Riella called out as she ran back upstairs.

She came back down with her galaxy-print Jansport and purple-and-green Under Armour duffle bag. Riella put them by the front door and went into the kitchen. She saw her mom, standing next to the stove, wearing a navy blue dress with a black belt and jacket, black pumps, and her black hair pulled in a ponytail with a bump.

Gabriella was sitting at the counter, waiting for her aunt to finish making breakfast. She was wearing a white long sleeve, a dark green zip-up vest, dark blue skinny jeans, and tan riding boots. Her hair was in a waterfall braid and her makeup was similar to Riella's, except without the winged part. Gabriella wore simple gold earrings, gold heart necklace, and watch.

Mrs. Montez came in through the laundry room putting on her dark grey jacket over her black dress, which was completed with dark grey heels. Her hair was pulled back on both sides of her head into the back, held in place by bobby pins.

Riella made the move to sit next to Gabriella and saw bacon on the counter. She also noticed that her mom had just finish the eggs. Riella grabbed two plates from the stack of plates that was next to the bacon.

"Alright, girls, make sure to clean up before you leave the house for school. We'll see you this afternoon." Mrs. Cruz said, grabbing a piece of bacon and heading towards the front door.

"Riella, have a great day at softball practice and Gabriella, have a great practice for the decathlon." Mrs. Montez added while kissing the girls cheeks."

"Bye!" The girls chorused as the women left the house.

The two girls left soon after, determined to get through this week.

* * *

Since the day before, Riella had been formulating her plan that was going to get Troy and Gabriella to the auditorium in time to audition. She wasn't telling anybody her plan. At least, not until study hall. Riella was originally going to do it at free period, but the basketball team had practice. The team was under a lot of stress. This game didn't just mean a lot to them, but to the whole school.

The bell shrilled, signaling for free period. That meant that Riella had figure out any flaws in her plan.

But, there wasn't any flaws really. There most likely wouldn't be any flaws until someone, in example, a chem club member, pointed out any.

* * *

Riella set up her little projector that was connected to her iPhone. She was going to show on a slideshow of what each person or group was doing.

As the bell rang, chem club members entered the room. They each said their hellos and Riella responded with a smile to each one. Then, Hallee, Alexa, and Anna, came in.

Alexa wore a white crop top with thin black stripes, a black skater skirt, a light blue jean jacket, and black high-top Converse. Her long, blonde hair was curled at the ends and pulled into a waterfall braid.

Hallee was wearing a pink and blue plaid shirt with a pink tank-top underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, a light brown belt, and and light brown riding boots with white socks. Her strawberry blonde hair was straightened and reached just below her shoulders and wore a blue feather necklace with it.

Anna was also wearing high-waisted, light blue jean shorts with black tights underneath, a black long-sleeve crop top shirt, and white high-top Converse. Her caramel-colored hair was pulled up into a lazy bun that was perfect.

"Hey, Ri." "Hey." "Hi." The three chorused.

"Hey, guys." Riella responded as she gave them each a hug.

"If you guys can sit, we still have to wait for the others."

Gabriella, Martha, Taylor, and Kelsi came in about a minute later.

Martha was wearing a white, long-sleeve dress that ended right before the knees, a dark blue jean vest, a gold arrow necklace, and gold sandals. Her permed hair was left alone. Martha had winged her eyeliner and wore a plum-colored lipstick.

Taylor wore maroon leggings, a black peplum shirt, a silver necklace of an owl, and grey ankle boots with heels. Her ebony hair was curled and her bangs were left alone. She only wore simple black eyeliner and mascara.

Kelsi was wearing no makeup. She wore a huge, white knit sweater that seemed to swallow her small frame, dark blue skinny jeans, a white beanie, her glasses, and black high-tops.

As soon as Riella told the girls hi, the basketball boys came in, screaming, wearing all sorts of sweats. Sweats, such as, basketball shorts, sweat pants, hoodies, mostly covered in Wildcat colors.

The boys were not calming down, so Riella made them shut up.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Riella shrieked. A silence followed with confused looks at Riella.

After a moment, Riella asked, "What?"

"You just sounded like Sharpay." Chad announced. Everybody in the room laughed, including Riella.

"Alright, guys, let's get to business."

* * *

"Okay, basketball guys, you guys need to play the game until you see the scoreboard and the lights to start flickering on and off."

"Taylor, we need to get figure out a way to short-circuit the power and the Scholastic Decathlon team needs to do something with chemicals in the competition."

"Troy, Gabriella, practice your song with Kelsi every chance that you get."

As Riella finished giving out jobs, she looked at everyone in the room.

"What will you and your softball friends be doing?" asked Jason.

"Well, Ms. Darbus has me roped into helping her out with callbacks because I did so great at the auditions. Alexa will be at the game, texting me the score and Hallee and Anna will be at the Scholastic Decathlon telling me what's going on. I also will be telling Hallee and Anna to give Taylor a signal of when to short out the power.

Everyone took all the information and processed it.

"Good plan, Cruz!" exclaimed Chad as he gave Riella a high-five.

"Huddle up, everyone." Troy announced.

"Chad, you know what to do." Zeke commented.

"WHAT TEAM?!" Chad exclaimed.

"WILDCATS!" The rest shouted back.

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all! HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! The anniversary was most likely the main reason for me updating, especially because I grew up with the movies.**_

 _ **Please review, follow, favorite, or all three!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HSM!**_

 _ **-Megara The Jedi**_

 _ **May the Force be with You!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Doomsday, day of Callbacks, Scholastic Decathlon, and the Championship game..._

* * *

 _What to wear, what to wear,_ wondered Riella as she looked through her closet. Today was the big day for three of East High's extracurricular activities. Basketball, Scholastic Decathlon, and Drama Club. All three different things, but tied together by two people. Basketball captain, Troy Bolton, and Einstein-ette/resident new girl, Gabriella Montez.

As Riella looked through her closet, she found what she was looking for. It was a red plaid flannel dress that ended mid-thigh. It was a button up with a light brown bow belt. Riella decided to pair the dress and belt to her light brown, modern-retro, vintage heels. As for her hair, she let it curl naturally after her shower this morning. She winged her eyeliner and put on her mascara before even putting on her dress. And to be extra careful, Riella was going to wear plain, black spandex shorts underneath the dress.

Gotta look nice to sit around and do nothing, Riella thought as she put on her clothes.

In the background, she could hear Gabriella turn on the shower in their joint bathroom. Mom and Tia Maria had already left for the day and were going to go to the Scholastic Decathlon in the afternoon.

As Riella went downstairs, she pulled out her phone from her belt and noticed that she had text message from Zach. Apparently, there were two messages from him.

 _Wake up sleeping beauty_

 _Please, I want to talk to my amazingly, beautiful girlfriend._

Riella smiled, realizing that he sent it when she was in the shower. She quickly sent a good morning text back to Zach and went and made herself some cereal.

As she was sitting down at the table, Gabriella walked in. Gabriella wore a red North Face Osito 2 jacket, a white EHS shirt that she borrowed from Riella that said,"Wildcats Playoffs 2016," with a picture of the team and had the roster for the varsity boys on the back, a silver watch, dark blue Miss Me jeans, and white Vans. Her hair was currently still drying.

"Morning." Gabriella said, half-asleep still.

"Morning, Gabi." Riella responded.

As Gabriella got a Pop-Tart out of the cabinet, Riella got up and got herself another bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Are you ready for today?" Riella asked.

"I guess so. I mean, it's not like there is any pressure or anything." Stated Gabriella.

"Not a lot, but enough to phase you."

"Agreed." Gabriella said while getting chocolate milk out of the fridge.

Riella noticed and asked Gabriella to get her some. Soon, Gabriella came over to the table and sat down next to Riella at the end of the table.

The cousins sat in silence until they heard a horn honk.

"That's Alexa. We got to get going if we want to get to school on time." Riella said, getting up and putting her bowl and glass into the sink. Gabriella nodded and put her glass in the sink and the wrapper of her Pop-Tart in the trash. The two girls gathered their stuff and went out the door.

* * *

Gabriella and Riella separated at the school entrance went to their lockers and quickly got their stuff and went to class.

Upon entering homeroom, Riella saw that Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, and Kelsi were there.

Martha was wearing a red, peplum, long-sleve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and white lace ankle boots. She had a mixture of gold and white jewelry. Her permed hair

Kelsi wore a white, loose, long-sleeve shirt, dark red jeggings, light brown boots, and a dark red, slouchy beanie over her short curly hair. She wore no jewelry.

Sharpay and Ryan didn't wear any red or white. Sharpay wore a plain, navy t-shirt with short sleeves, a long, flared, floral skirt, and nude heels. Her hair was half up and her makeup was as dramatic as her skirt. Ryan had worn a blue flannel with a dark blue tie underneath an orange v-neck sweater, dark blue jeans, and white canvas shoes. His short blonde hair was covered by a dark grey newsboy hat.

By then, Riella noticed that the basketball players were currently not in homeroom.

Who knows what those morons are up to, Riella concluded as she sat down and pulled out her phone. She was about to go through Instagram when she saw something red come towards her.

Riella ignored it. Soon, she saw something stopped right in front of her and Riella looked up.  
It was Zach in his red track suit.

* * *

"Hey." Zach said as Riella stood up. The two hugged. Zach rested his chin on her head.

"Hi." Riella replied. It was a quiet moment until the sound of laughter broke the couple's moment.

Riella and Zach split apart and turned to the back of the classroom. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were throwing little plush basketballs at Taylor, Gabriella, and Martha, who threw them right back.

After a couple of moments, the basketball boys went and got Sharpay and Ryan and went out into the hallway. Gabriella, Riella, and Taylor got on the little stage that Ms. Darbus had her chair on after Darbus went with Sharpay and Ryan to the door. The basketball team spelt "Go Drama Club!" on white t-shirts under their basketball warm-up jacket. Each member of the varsity team calling out the letter on their shirt and Troy announcing the exclamation point at the end.

"Seems that today is going to be a very interesting day for East High." Ms. Darbus said as she turned around to go back to her chair. Gabriella, Riella, and Taylor quickly ran back to their seats.

* * *

After morning announcements, the bell rang and everyone went on with their daily routines. Riella had a test in her college credit class, so she spent most of her classes studying for it and worrying about this afternoon. This afternoon could change the way things are at this school. Everybody could hang out with different people than who they're supposed to. The possibilities were endless.

Getting into her college credit class, which was an English class, Riella sat down and got out her notebook.

When the bell rang signaling for class to get started, Mrs. Wright told the students to study and catch up on notes before she handed the test out.

"Hey, Ri, do you have the notes from yesterday?" Asked Emmaleigh Hale, a sophomore.

"Yeah, here." Riella handed Emmaleigh her notebook.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Wright handed out the tests and Riella finished a few minutes later. Soon after turning it in, Riella zoned out, thinking of this afternoon.

* * *

The bell rang at the end of the school day, students and fans could be heard from the hallways in the auditorium. It made Riella frown. I wish that I could be watching the game, thought Riella. Alexa had sent a text earlier saying that the game was about to start.

 _Buzz.._

Riella's phone vibrated. She pretty much kept it on vibrate now since the incident in Darbus's class. Hallee had sent a text saying that the Scholastic Decathlon had started. Riella responded quickly with "ok." Soon, Darbus walked down the aisle, followed by a journalist for the school newspaper and a yearbook photographer.

 _Buzz.._

Riella's phone went off. She had a message from Alexa with an attachment.

 _Game started. I got a picture of Zach at the tip off for you._

The picture was of Zach and a boy from West High, jumping up to reach the ball. Zach's back was faced toward the camera showing the number that both Riella and him shared during baseball, softball, and basketball season. The number seven.

 _Ugh, he's perfect,_ Riella thought as she put the picture as her home screen on her iPhone. She then quickly put her put her phone in her pocket when Darbus entered the auditorium.

"We've gathered in this hallowed hall this afternoon to cast our cast for our winter musicale, _Twinkle Towne._ We will be casting our two leads and other minor characters. Up for the leads are Sharpay and Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Ms. Darbus announced to the few people who were there. The people were most likely part of the drama club or musical fanatics.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Ms. Darbus said as she sat down.

Riella quickly sent a text to Hallee saying to give Taylor the signal.

"Sharpay and Ryan, you may start."

Loud, dancing music came on and Sharpay and Ryan came out singing words in Spanish. Riella closed her eyes quickly to block out Sharpay's neon blue dress that blinded her. Soon, the performance was over, ending with Sharpay and Ryan on a gold ladder. The audience members clapped and Ms. Darbus went on stage and congratulated them. Riella looked around, noticing that Troy and Gabriella weren't there yet.

This is not the time to not follow the plan, guys.

"Next up is Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." Announced Ms. Darbus.

Kelsi looked at Riella from the stage and the two shared a panicked look.

"Troy Bolton? Gabriella Montez?" Darbus called out.

"They'll be here." Kelsi told her.

"We can't wait on them all day. Besides, we have other callbacks to get to."

Kelsi looked even more upset and ran off the stage.

"We're here, Ms. Darbus." Called out Troy, wearing a white warm-up suit with "Bolton" and "14" on the back, from the back of the auditorium.

"Please let us sing!" Begged Gabriella, who wore a white lab coat, but it running onto the stage.

"No. I am very sorry, but you had your chance." Ms. Darbus apologized.

Students began piling into the auditorium. Sharpay looked ecstatic.

"We would love to perform for the students a second time, Ms. Darbus."

"No, I can't allow it. And Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, if you did perform, you wouldn't have a pianist."

"We can sing without a pianist, Ms. Darbus."

"No, you won't. Your pianist is here!" Kelsi ran into the conversation.

"You really want to do that?" Sharpay threatened.

"Oh, yes, I do. Let's get ready on set!" Kelsi called out getting settled at the piano.

"Well, that's what I call showbiz!" Darbus sang as she walked off stage.

"Riella!" A deep voice called out to Riella, who was sitting at the desk.

Riella turned her head and noticed Zach. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Ew, get off of me!" Riella pushed him away.

"Why?" Zach chuckled.

"Cause you're all sweaty." Riella gave a disgusted look.

"Fine," Zach laughed and grabbed her hand, " come on, let's watch them."

Zach pulled her hand until they were near the rest of the basketball team.

"Hey, Ri, looks like your plan is going perfectly." Chad said when he saw her.

"I think it is." Riella laughed.

"Quiet, everyone, please. Next up, for the two leads, Arnold and Minnie, is Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus announced to the audience. The audience, full of teens and basketball

fans, clapped as Troy and Gabriella got ready on stage.

The music began quickly as a soft ballad. After a beats, Gabriella had froze and didn't start singing. Troy motioned for Kelsi to start the music again. However, Gabriella froze once again. Kelsi stopped playing the piano and Troy went to talk to Gabriella.

"Why isn't she singing?" Asked Anna, who had sat next to Riella.

"I don't know. Maybe it's all the people in the audience." Riella answered.

As the teens watched, Kelsi had started playing the music again and Troy had started singing. Gabriella soon followed.

As the song went onto the chorus, people in the audience got up and clapped along with the beat.

As the two neared the second chorus, Gabriella took off her lab coat to reveal a maroon collared buttoned-up dress shirt, a light pink skater skirt, and white flats.

As the song finished, Troy and Gabriella met at the middle of the stage and the audience went wild.

"They were awesome!" Exclaimed Hallee.

"Totally!" Agreed Alexa. Riella just smiled.

As everyone quieted down, Ms. Darbus came onto the stage.

"The roles of Arnold and Minnie, the two leads, go to Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." The audience went crazy. Nobody paid attention to Coach Bolton coming onto the stage. Jason soon

saw him and told the basketball team. Once the team was quiet, everyone noticed that Coach was on stage.

"The game will resume in ten minutes. Basketball players back to gym, now!" Coach Bolton yelled and the team got out of the auditorium as fast they could. They were followed by the fans. All that was left was the Drama Club, Sharpay, Ryan, Riella, and Ms. Darbus. The Scholastic Decathlon team had been ushered out by the team's sponsor to get back to their competition after the last cluster of basketball fans had left.

"Ms. Cruz, darling, I do believe that we do not need to continue callbacks this afternoon." Ms. Darbus said.

"But, Ms. Darbus, what about _Twinkle Towne_?" Asked Riella.

"We will settle it next week, Ms. Cruz. The rest of the auditions are cancelled until next Friday afternoon."

"Fine, then."

Sharpay had thrown a fit and grabbed Ryan's arm, mumbling about being ripped off.

"Ms. Cruz, if you would, go to game and have fun." Ms. Darbus said.

"Yeah, I will." Riella smiled and practically ran to the auditorium entrance.

* * *

The last buzzer for the game rang throughout the gym and was instantly drowned out by screaming fans decked out in red and white.

"They've done it! They've done it! The East High Wildcats have won the championships!" The announcer blared through the gymspeakers as the cheerleaders surrounded the basketball team. Riella ran down from her seat next to Alexa in the bleachers.

As she got down to the sidelines, Riella met with Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella now wore a red skater dress and white flats while Taylor wore a white collared button-up shirt, a white pleated skirt, and white flats.

"They've won it!" Riella announced.

"We won our decathlon, too!" Exclaimed Taylor.

"Congrats you two!" Said Riella as she hugged her cousin and her friend.

"I can't believe it! We got the roles in the musical, we've won the Scholastic Decathlon, and the boys won the championship." Gabriella said in amazement.

As the three girls conversed, Zach came over and grabbed Riella's hand.

"If you'll excuse Riella for a moment, ladies." Zach said as he pulled her away.

"So, have I told you that you're perfect, lately?" Zach asked as he leaned his head closer to hers.

"Not recently." Riella smiled as she leaned in.

"Well, you are perfect." Zach said as he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She kissed back.

As they separated for air, Zach spoke up.

"You still have to have to go to the after party with us."

Riella groaned into his chest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, guys! Final chapter until I post a one-shot and start the second movie. Also, sorry for the long wait. These past two months were crazy with FCCLA, UIL, and One Act Play.**_

 _ **Anyways, please review and favorite this story. It lights up my day when it happens. Also, if you want to know when I'll post more Riella Cruz stories.**_

 _ **-Megara the Jedi**_

 _ **May the Force be with You!**_


End file.
